la fille des ténèbres
by dragohermione62
Summary: Hermione Granger n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être, depuis sa première année à Poudlard elle ment à ses soit disant amis, depuis sa première année elle est en mission pour son père Lord Voldemort. Venez donc découvrir la vrai Hermione, venez découvrir sa dernière année à Poudlard avec les mangemorts. couple Dramione en réécriture
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je me tenais coucher dans une grande salle du manoir Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé ? Eh bien, avec mes amis nous nous sommes fait attraper par des rafleurs, et là je me retrouvais devant le plus dangereux de tous les mangemorts Bellatrix Lestrange. Je ne criais pas quand celle-ci me lancer un endoloris mais j'espérais que cette torture allait cesser. Elle me reposa la question encore une fois  
-Où avez-vous eu cette épée cria-t-elle avec démence en tenant l'épée de Gryffondor dans une main  
-C'est Dumbledore qui l'a légué à Harry  
-Menteuse endoloris  
Je me mordis la lèvre à sang pour ne pas crier à cette douleur insupportable  
-Ma tante arrêtez-vous allez la tuer dit alors la voix de Malefoy junior  
-Comment oses tu Drago ce n'est qu'un sang de bourbe parmi d'autres  
Elle avait arrêté son sortilège, je me levais donc tant bien que mal quand elle vit que j'étais debout, elle me renvoya un autre endoloris que je déviai d'une main. Cela la fit écarquiller les yeux  
-C'est à mon tour de jouer maintenant Lestrange dis je d'une voix à faire peur n'importe qui  
Je relevais la tête vers pour qu'elle puisse voir mon sourire carnassier et mes yeux entrain à devenir rouge  
-Endoloris criais-je alors en la visant  
Elle le reçut en pleine face, et hurla de douleur alors que les Malefoy sortaient leurs baguettes. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de me lancer un sort que quelqu'un arriva  
-Ça suffit dit la personne qui venait d'arriver  
Je me retournais vers cette personne et arrêtais le sort quand je vis que devant moi se tenait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort aussi connu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Papa

 _rappel_

 _-Ça suffit dit la personne qui venait d'arriver_

 _Je me retournais vers cette personne et arrêtais le sort quand je vis que devant moi se tenait le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, j'ai nommé Lord Voldemort aussi connu sous le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor_

Je le regardais dans les yeux, ils avaient viré au rouge comme les miens ce qui ne présagé rien de bon surtout venant de lui

-Sortez et prenez la avec vous siffla t-il en pointant Bellatrix du doigt

J'allais aussi sortir mais il me retient

-Toi, tu restes ici

La porte se referma sur les Malefoy avec Bellatrix

-Je n'y suis pour rien dis je précipitamment Elle m'a cherchée

-Que fais tu ici me demanda t-il

Je roulais des yeux

-Ne roule pas des yeux avec moi Hermione

\- tes rafleurs à la noix m'ont capturé ainsi que ces deux imbéciles de Potter et Weasley qui doivent se trouver en se moment même dans les cachots, ah oui et aussi je viens de me faire torturer par ta chère Bellatrix. Je me suis juste vengée, c'est tout dis je en levant les épaules Bien je peux partir maintenant

-Pas si vite, ta mission est finie

-Quoi ! mais papa ! dis je

Oui vous venez bien d'entendre, je viens d'appeler Voldemort papa car mon vrai nom n'est pas Hermione Jane Granger mais Hermione Éléonore Jedusor. Eh oui j'étais en mission depuis ma première année à Poudlard.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, je te l'avais dit pourtant si tu te faisais prendre par un de mes serviteurs ta mission s'arrêterait là. De plus Bellatrix t'a torturée, je m'en veux à cette idée alors maintenant c'est terminé. Tu vas reprendre ta place à mes côtés.

-Non je ne veux pas car ma place à tes côtés, c'est de rester enfermer dans ma chambre. J'en ai marre, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis pendant mon enfance tout ça à cause de toi, la seule chose que j'ai c'est cette mission, tu ne peux pas me l'enlever dis je buté

Je me retournais pour partir mais mon père se mit à parler

-Je fais ça pour te protéger

-Me protéger, ME PROTÉGER, TOUS LE TEMPS ME PROTÉGER, J'AI PLUS 5 ANS BON SANG

-Arrête de crier, tu es ma fille, c'est mon devoir.

-Je vais avoir 17 ans papa, je sais me défendre

-Je le sais très bien ça mais tu ne sais pas ce qui peut t'attendre

-Eh quoi ! Hein quoi ?

-Il n'est pas l'heure que tu le saches

-TU M'ÉNERVES À TOUJOURS ME CACHER DES CHOSES criais je en sortant de la salle

Je vis Malefoy junior derrière la porte me regardant

-C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversation des autres Malefoy

Je pointais ma baguette vers lui pour lui lancer un sort avant de me reprendre et de baisser ma baguette car il avait été le seul à me défendre sans savoir que j'étais la fille de son maître, je décidais donc de partir vers le jardin pour transplaner quand Malefoy me rattrapa

-Attend Granger ou devrais je plutôt dire Jedusor

Je me retournais de voler

-Tu dis à quelqu'un mon vrai nom et je te tue

-J'allais pas le faire, je voulais te demander où tu allais ?

Je fronçais des sourcils avant de dire :

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à ce que je sache, on est pas amis

-Je t'ai défendu s'indigna t-il

-Ah, Ah laisse moi rire, j'aurais pu me défendre toute seule

-AH OUI, et bien la prochaine fois je laisserais ma tante te tuer

Il repartit vers chez lui en colère, je le rattrapais avant qu'il ne rentre

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je sais pas où je vais aller mais je ne vais pas rester ici, ni rentrer chez moi

-Je viens avec toi alors

-Attends je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais venir avec moi

-Oh aller, s'il te plaît la vie ici c'est naze y a rien à faire dit il avec une tête de chien battu

Je le regardais avant de soupirer

-Bon viens

Je vis alors mon père sortir du manoir Malefoy visiblement pour me rattraper alors que je transplanais avec Malefoy dans une destination inconnue


	3. Chapitre 2

Chap 2 : Mangemorts

 _rappel_

 _Je vis alors mon père sortir du manoir Malefoy alors que je transplanais avec Malefoy dans une destination inconnue_

Manoir Malefoy

Voldemort regardait encore l'endroit où sa fille et le jeune Malefoy avaient disparu. Il fut soudainement inquiet, sa fille ne devait être dans la nature comme ça cela pourrait être dangereux pour elle. Il retourna dans le manoir Malefoy, il vit Lucius et lui dit :  
-préviens tout le monde Lucius, réunion d'urgence, je veux vous voir tous dans 5 minutes dans la salle de réunion, compris  
-Oui maître  
Lucius ne demanda pas son reste et partit presque en courant chercher tout les mangemorts. Quant à Voldemort, il partit attendre dans la salle de réunion, assit il se prit la tête entre ses mains en murmurant :  
-mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait

lieu d'Hermione et Drago

Je regardais autour de moi en grimaçant alors que Malefoy me demanda  
-On est où là ?  
-Euh j'en sais rien révélais je  
-Quoi ! Mais c'est toi qui nous amener ici et tu ne sais pas à quel lieu tu pensais  
-Oh c'est bon Malefoy, arrête de me crier dessus, j'ai pensé à mon parrain voilà  
-Ton parrain ?  
-Oui mon parrain, ça te paraît surprenant que je puisse en avoir un ! Bon allons-y il faudrait le trouver  
-Attend tu rigole comment veux-tu qu'on le retrouve dans une FORÊT s'écria-t-il  
C'est vrai, on était entouré d'arbres qui étaient aussi effrayants les uns que les autres. Bon on était donc dans la bouse d'hippogriffe mais une chose était positive car au moins mon parrain se trouvait dans cette forêt immense  
Retour manoir Malefoy  
Les mangemorts étaient dans la salle de réunion attendant que leur maître prenne la parole  
-Je vous ai fait tous venir ici, pour vos missions sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre  
Il y eut des murmures  
-SILENCE cria le lord donc vos missions sont suspendues mais j'ai une autre mission pour vous tous, elle consistera à me ramener ma fille ici  
Tout le monde fut surpris, le seigneur des ténèbres a une fille  
-Vous partirez tous à sa recherche car elle est en danger dehors même si elle est avec ton fils Lucius  
-Mon fils bredouilla Malefoy senior  
-Oui ton fils

-Mais maître, on sait même pas à quoi ressemble votre fille dit alors Bellatrix Lestrange

-Laisse-moi rire Bellatrix, tu sais qui elle est bien plus que qui d'autre puisque tu l'as torturée il y a quelques heures et pour ça je te punirais mais après qu'on l'ait retrouvée saine et sauve dit le Lord d'une voix froide  
Lestrange pâlit à vue d'œil car elle avait compris qui était la fille du seigneur des ténèbres  
-Maî... Maître je ne savais pas que c'était votre fille  
-Qu'importe tu seras puni donc pour ce qui n'aurait pas compris mon allusion, je veux que vous chercher Hermione Granger ou plutôt Hermione Jedusor, et ça tout de suite? Alors maintenant vous me fichez tous les camps d'ici

Retour en forêt  
Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'on cherchait mon parrain, mais rien, pas une trace de lui. Je commençais à désespérer de plus Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre avec des « J'ai trop chaud », « on ne peut pas faire une pause » et « J'ai mal aux jambes ». Quand il ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa bouche pour se plaindre, je me retournai vers lui et lui cria :  
-tu te plains encore une fois Malefoy et je te ramène à ton manoir ou encore je te tue, car j'en ai par-dessus tout de tes plaintes  
Il ne dit plus rien, je commençais à réfléchir à comment trouver mon parrain alors que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était avant la mort de ma mère, à ce moment la je n'avais que 1 an et demi. Je m'en étais bien gardé de le dire à Malefoy, je fus coupé court dans mes réflexions quand on entendit le bruit de transplanage  
-C'était quoi ça murmura Drago  
-Chut Malefoy  
-Le maître va être content si on les ramène dit un mangemort  
-Tu parles, il a promis de me torturer dit une voix que je reconnu comme celle de Bellatrix  
-En mettant, tu as torturé sa fille, notre lady  
-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne savais pas que Granger était la fille du maître  
-Chut, j'ai entendu quelque chose dit alors l'autre mangemort

je lançai un regard noir à Malefoy car le bruit que le mangemort avait entendu, c'était lui qui l'avait fait en marchant sur une branche. On recula pour pas que les deux mangemorts nous trouvent. Quand soudain quelqu'un plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je tapais des pieds pour faire lâcher prise mon ravisseur car j'avais vu que ce n'était pas Malefoy, car celui-ci était parterre stupéfié, je commençai à avoir peur.


	4. chapitre 3

Chap 3 : Parrain !

Rappel :

On recula pour pas que les deux mangemorts nous trouvent. Quand soudain quelqu'un plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je tapais des pieds pour faire lâcher prise mon ravisseur car j'avais vu que ce n'était pas Malefoy, car celui ci était parterre stupéfié, je commençai à avoir peur.

La main resta jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à une très bonne distance des mangemorts dans une cabane, mon ravisseur me relâcha et demanda à son copain réanimé Malefoy. Celui-ci se releva précipitamment baguette pointée sur les deux personnes cachaient par des capuches

-Ce n'est pas très bien de pointer sa baguette sur ses sauveurs se moqua un

-Nos sauveurs ! s'écria presque Malefoy

-Malefoy plus bas dis je

-Bien sur vos sauveurs, on vous a sauvé des mangemorts n'est ce pas papa dit celui qui c'était moqué de nous

Le deuxième secoua la tête exaspérer par son fils

-Qui êtes vous dis je alors

Il enlevèrent tous les deux leur capuche, le père avait les cheveux noirs encre avec des yeux bleu nuit quand au fils, il avait les même cheveux mais des yeux couleur miel. Je fronçai les sourcils car le père me disait quelque chose, mais je ne me rappelais plus où je l'avais vu

-On dirait que tu ne me reconnais pas Hermione dit la voix douce du père

Malefoy se mit devant moi toujours baguette pointée sur eux

-Comment connaissez vous son prénom

je baissais la baguette de Malefoy car je ne sais pas comment mais je sentais que ses deux personnes n'allaient rien nous faire.

-Non je ne vous reconnais pas

-Il fallait bien s'y attendre, moi je t'ai reconnue car tu ressembles trait pour trait à ta mère. Je suis Éric Watson, est ce que tu sais qui je suis maintenant

Mon cerveau commença à tourner à cent à l'heure, Éric Watson, Éric Watson, puis soudain j'eus une illumination, je me souvenais de où je l'avais vu, je n'avais que 1 an et demi à cette époque.

« Ma mère m'avait sur ses jambes alors que je faisais voler une plume avec mon regard. On était assise sur un canapé et sur le deuxième canapé se tenait Éric Watson

-Elle est vraiment puissante dit il à ma mère

-Oui, Tom et moi avons peur pour elle

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur cette petite sera une petite génie quand elle sera plus grande, n'est ce pas Hermione. Tu seras la petite génie à ton parrain, hein, aller viens dans les bras de parrain ma petite Mia »

-Jedusor dit Malefoy en me secouant Jedusor

-Malefoy, tu me secoue encore une fois comme ça et je ne donne pas cher de ta vie

-Alors, te rappelles tu demanda Éric

-Oui parrain, je me rappelle de toi

Je courus le prendre dans mes bras

-M'en voilà heureux, alors ma petite Mia. Bon venez, on ne va pas rester ici

Ils nous emmenèrent dans une petite maisonnette à la lisière de la forêt

-Bon dites nous pourquoi vous vous cachez des mangemorts

-Pour leurs échapper dis je simplement

-Tu veux échapper à ton père. Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? Soupira mon parrain

-Il m'empêche de vivre ma vie, c'est à peine si j'ai le droit de sortir. Maintenant c'est encore pire car il m'avait donné une mission et celle-ci s'est terminé à cause d'une mangemorte. Je dois rester au manoir sur ordre de sa majesté ironisais je Bien sur il dit que c'est pour ma sécurité, bon sang je suis plus une gamine

Quand j'eus fini, mon parrain lui avait l'air de réfléchir avant de me dire :

-Il ne t'as donc rien dit

-Quoi demandais je

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est à ton père de te le dire

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me cacher des choses, en a marre

J'étais en colère pourquoi on me cachait toujours tout je n'étais plus une enfant, bon sang.

-J'attends tu me dis tout ou je pars dis je

-Tu fais du chantage à mon père, non mais ça va pas dit le fils de mon parrain

-La ferme, toi je ne t'ai pas parlé

-Hermione, parle mieux à mon fils qui est aussi ton cousin et non je ne te dirais rien car j'ai promis à tes parents de ne rien dire

Je ne pus rien répliquer car la porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur les mangemorts, mon parrain et son fils pointèrent leur baguette sur eux

-On vous a retrouvé et vous vous allez payer pour les avoir enlever dit un à mon parrain et son fils Emmenez les tous

Je ne pus réagir que l'un des mangemorts m'avez attrapé et transplané, trois autres arrivèrent avec mon parrain, son gamin et Malefoy

-C'est bon lâchez moi dit Malefoy en se dégageant de l'emprise du mangemort

Son père arriva alors et on dirait qu'il était en colère

-Il manquait plus que

Malefoy ne put même pas finir que son père le gifla

-Allons voir le maître maintenant dit Lucius en attrapant Drago

Notre mangemort a moi mon parrain et son fils nous poussèrent

-Eh vous vous calmez sinon je vous envoie un endoloris bien...

Je ne pus finir car on était dans la salle du trône où était assis mon père

-Nous les avons retrouver maître, ils se allaient se faire kidnapper par c'est deux là dit un des mangemort en pointant les deux Watson du doigt

-QUOI NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE MENTIR ET ME LÂCHER TOUT DE SUITE cria mon parrain

-Que faisons nous d'eux maître

-Vous les lâchez tout d'abord et vous sortez sauf Bellatrix et Lucius vous restez ici


	5. Chapitre 4

Chap 4 : Dis moi la vérité, bon sang

 _Rappel :_

 _-Nous les avons retrouver maître, ils se allaient se faire kidnapper par c'est deux là dit un des mangemort en pointant les deux Watson du doigt_

 _-QUOI NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE MENTIR ET ME LÂCHER TOUT DE SUITE cria mon parrain_

 _-Que faisons nous d'eux maître_

 _-Vous les lâchez tout d'abord et vous sortez sauf Bellatrix et Lucius vous restez ici_

Je fermais les yeux, car je savais que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure, surtout que mon père avait les yeux injectés de sang . Mon père s'approcha de moi et me gifla pour la première fois de ma vie, je me tenais la joue alors que mon parrain s'approcha de moi et cria à mon père

-Non mais ça va pas

-Tais toi Éric, tu ne devrais même pas être ici

-Peux être mais tu crois que Éléonore aurait voulu que tu frappes ta fille

-Ça ne te concerne pas, retourne chez toi

je regardais mon père en me relevant alors que Bellatrix avait l'air d'être heureuse et que Lucius et Drago eux avaient l'air choqués

-Ça suffit sifflais je tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, mais j'en ai marre que tu me cache des choses, alors dis moi tout et laisse mon parrain tranquille

-Oui dis lui, elle a le droit de savoir pour Éléonore ainsi que pour elle dit mon parrain

Mon père avait l'air de réfléchir avant de me regarder

-Asseyez vous dit il en faisant apparaître des chaises Bellatrix sort

-Mais maître

-SORT je t'ai dis, ne me fais pas répéter, je m'occuperais de ton sort plus tard siffla mon père

-Nous aussi maître demanda Lucius

-Non toi et ton fils vous allez me servir. Bien tout à commencer quand tu es née Hermione, ta mère Éléonore Watson Jedusor était une grande sorcière tout comme moi, tu as donc reçu nos pouvoirs ce qui fait de toi un mage, jusque là tout aller bien on était fière de savoir que notre enfant ferais de grande chose, jusqu'à ce qu'une prophétie apparaisse, disant que à tes 18 ans tu devras choisir ta voie, soit les ténèbres, soit le biens. Quand Dumbledore a appris ça, il a envoyé des membres de l'ordre du phénix au manoir Watson te tuer car ta mère et moi étudions déjà la magie noire, donc pour lui tu serais devenu une mage noire. James et Lily Potter avaient leur baguette sur toi et on envoyait un avada sur toi quand ta mère s'est interposé et a reçu les deux sorts la tuant murmura t-il en baissant la tête Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai attrapé le bras de ta mère avant de transplaner, je me suis promis depuis ce moment de tuer tout l'ordre et tout les Potter ainsi que Dumbledore car il voulait te tuer et c'est toujours le cas l'ordre te cherche car pour eux tu es un danger. Voilà tu sais tout maintenant

Je ne dis rien trop choquer par ce que venait de dire mon père

-Je voulais juste te protéger, tu es ma fille

-Je suis désolée, mais tu aurais dû me le dire dis je en le regardant

-Je sais, bien mais cela va être bientôt réglé

-Que vas tu faire encore ?demanda Éric

-Mêle toi de tes oignons Eric

-Ce sont mes oignons Tom étant donné qu'Hermione est ma filleule

Mon père lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner vers Malefoy et son père

-Bien Lucius avec ton accord je voudrais que ton fils protège ma fille

-Cela serait un très grand honneur pour moi maître

-Laisse moi donc finir Lucius siffla mon père pour cela donc je voudrais que ton fils épouse ma fille

J'ouvris grand la bouche avant de répliquer

-Quoi ! Non je ne veux pas l'épouser, de plus j'ai mon mots à dire et je ne veux pas

-Non tu n'as pas ton mots à dire Hermione soit tu épouse Drago, soit tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard alors tu préfères quoi

-Du chantage, tu me fais du chantage pour que j'épouse Malefoy, je te ferais rappeler qu'on se déteste

-Bien Lucius est d'accord

-père supplia aussi Malefoy

-Oui maître c'est un honneur pour ma famille de voir mon fils se marier avec votre fille

-Bien alors c'est conclue votre mariage sera célèbré demain vous pouvez tous sortir sauf toi Drago j'aurais à te parler

Je ne me fis pas prier et sortie en claquant la porte derrière moi montrant mon mécontentement, je me dirigeais vers le jardin qui était plutôt un parc plus précisément vers l'arbre où je me mettais quand j'avais besoin d'être seule. J'y montais, tout en étant en colère.

« Non mais comment osait-il, comment osait-il me marier sans mon consentement surtout avec lui Malefoy » pensais je

J'allais devoir me le coltiner toute la vie car chez les sangs pures c'était comme ça quand on était marié c'était pour toute la vie. Je ne bougeais pas de mon arbre réfléchissant à mon avenir avec Malefoy enfin si j'avais un avenir car je risquais de me faire tuer par l'ordre. Un avenir avec Malefoy, il faudra faire un héritier, je le voyais déjà comment il serait, ça serait le portrait cracher de son père, un parfait petit Malefoy, son père lui me fera cet enfant puis ira voir ailleurs c'était certain


	6. Chapitre 5

chap 5 : bonne entente

 _rappel_

 _Un avenir avec Malefoy, il faudra faire un héritier, je le voyais déjà comment il serait, ça serait le portrait cracher de son père, un parfait petit Malefoy, son père lui me ferait cet enfant puis irait voir ailleurs c'était certain_

point de vue externe

Drago avait peur d'être devant Voldemort

-Que puis je pour vous maître

-j'ai des choses à te dire Drago, déjà tu n'as pas intérêt à maltraité ma fille car sinon tu auras à faire à moi, de plus tu n'as pas intérêt à aller voir ailleurs compris

-J'en avais pas l'intention maître

-J'en suis heureux alors, les seules choses que je veux que tu fasse sont que tu lui reste fidèle et que tu la protèges contre l'ordre et Dumbledore

-Je le ferais maître

-Bien, je voudrais te voir tout les jours sauf demain pour pouvoir t'entraîner pour pouvoir la protéger

-Bien maître

-Tu peux disposer de plus votre mariage aura lieu demain à 10 h, je te laisse le dire à Hermione, elle doit être dans son arbre dans le parc, tu ne pourras pas le rater c'est le seul

-Bien maître, au revoir Maître

Le jeune Malefoy sortit laissant Voldemort seul dans ses pensées, il savait que sa fille lui en voudrait mais c'était pour son bien. De son côté Drago lui se diriger vers l'arbre où se trouver Hermione

-Jedusor t'es là

point de vue Hermione

j'entendis Malefoy junior m'appeler comment avait-il pu me trouver

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Et puis comment tu m'as trouvée ?

-Ton père m'a dit où tu étais, bon tu comptes descendre

-Non, rêves je suis très bien ici

-bien alors je monte

-T'es pas sérieux dis je me penchant pour le voir monter descend toute suite Malefoy

Il arriva et vient s'asseoir près de moi, je soupirais

-T'es chiant Malefoy, je vais être obliger de passer toute ma vie avec toi et toi qu'est ce que tu trouves encore à faire alors que je ne suis pas encore marier avec toi, c'est de venir m'embêter

-Je ne viens pas t'embêter mais pour te dire à quelle heure ton père a prévu de nous marier

-Dis le et laisse moi tranquille

-Demain à 10 heures

-Bien maintenant laisse moi

Je me levais sur la branche pour aller plus haut et être loin de Malefoy, celui ci ne descendit pas pour autant il monta vers moi

-Fous le camps Malefoy

-Pourquoi

-Ta présence me déplaît

-Pourtant tu vas devoir là supporter toute ta vie très chère, de plus je suis entrain de faire un effort pour qu'on puisse s'entre au moins un peu et toi non, je suis désolé pour tout les années d'insultes, j'essaye de mettre du mien mais pas toi

A ces mots il sauta de l'arbre et commença à partir, je commençais à m'en vouloir, c'était vrai qu'il avait essayé d'être sympa, je soupirais avant de descendre de l'arbre et de courir vers Malefoy. Vous entendez bien je courais après Malefoy, bon ça serait la première et dernière fois, j'étais la fille de Voldemort je ne devais pas courir après quelqu'un mais bon passons

-Malefoy criais je

Il continua son chemin, je jurais avant de l'attraper par le bras et de me buté dans un caillou, tombant sur Malefoy qui tomba par terre

-Putain Jedusor cria-t-il

-Je suis désolée

Il se releva et me releva

-Que veux tu au juste Jedusor

-m'excuser, et je m'appelle Hermione au juste

-Faut vraiment savoir ce que tu veux à la fin, tu m'envoies boulé puis tu me coures après pour t'excuser, faut que tu saches

-Je veux qu'on fasse la paix, c'est pas compliqué Malefoy

-Je m'appelle Drago au faite, bien faisons la paix alors dit il en me tendant sa main que je serrais

On commença à parler de tout et de rien


	7. Chapitre 6

Chap 6 : mariage

 _rappel_

 _-Je veux qu'on fasse la paix, c'est pas compliquer Malefoy_

 _-Je m'appelle Drago au faite, bien faisons la paix alors dit il en me tendant sa main que je serrais_

 _On commença à parler de tout et de rien_

La journée passa vite, on partit se coucher. Le lendemain je fus réveiller par mon père qui arriva dans ma chambre à 9h

-Debout Hermione

-Hum lui répondis je en mettant ma couette sur la tête laisse moi dormir

-Non, aujourd'hui tu te maries

Il tira sur ma couette

-Hé t'as pas le droit criais je en me mettant assise et lançant un regard noir à mon père

-Lève toi, et va te laver

Je grognais avant de partir dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, mon père savait très bien que quand on me levait alors que je dormais bien je serais de mauvaise humeur

-Je pose ta robe sur ton lit et puis ne soit pas de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui c'est ton mariage

-Va en enfer marmonnais je pour moi même

Je me lavais puis partis dans ma chambre où mon père avait posé une belle robe blanche. Je l'enfilais la robe, je me regardais dans mon miroir alors qu'un elfe de maison arriva

-Maîtresse, le maître m'envoie pour vous coiffer

Je m'assis devant ma coiffeuse laissant faire l'elfe. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais prête, mes cheveux était dans un chignon avec quelques mèches qui n'étaient pas dans mon chignon. On toqua à la porte alors l'elfe avait disparu

-entrer dis je

Je vis mon parrain passait la tête avant de rentrer

-Tu es magnifique, c'est moi qui va t'amener devant l'autel étant donné que ton père fait le prêtre es tu prête ?

Je hochais la tête alors qu'il me tendit son bras, je le pris et on partit vers la salle du trône. La musique se mit en route quand on entra, il y avait les mangemorts les plus fidèles de mon père ainsi que leur famille et au milieu de tout cela il y avait mon père et Drago. On s'approcha d'eux, arriver à leurs hauteurs, mon parrain donna ma main à Drago avant d'aller s'asseoir avec son fils

-Bien commençons siffla mon père nous allons passer tout le blabla et aller au chose sérieuse, Drago Lucius Malefoy voulez vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Éléonore Jedusor ?

-Oui dit Drago avec un visage impassible

-Hermione Éléonore Jedusor voulez vous prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Malefoy ?

-Oui

-Bien on va procéder à l'échange de sang

Mon père me tendis la dague avec laquelle je me coupais la paume, je la donnais à Drago qui fit pareil avant de la redonner à mon père. On joignit nos mains quand on entendit soudainement un gros boum, la porte s'ouvrit sur Potter, Weasley et Dobby

-Hermione cria alors Weasley

Moi je ne bougais pas trop choqué

-Attrapez les, bande d'imbéciles, il faut pas qu'ils approchent d'elle cria mon père à ses mangemorts Drago va ailleurs avec la sang de bourbe

Alors là j'avais compris mon père me permettait de continuer ma mission, bien il faillait que je joue le jeu

-Harry, Ron criais je aidez moi

-Emporte la Drago

Ce que fit Malefoy, il me prit avec lui, on monta dans sa chambre quand nous entendîmes une explosion et un plop de transplanage avant d'entendre mon père crier

-Pauvres imbéciles, ils se sont échappés, bande d'incompétents.

Je regardais Drago

-On dirait de Saint Potter est parti et sans toi

-Ouais tu parles d'amis, ils préfèrent sauver leurs peaux

-Ils ont tous gâcher comme toujours dit Drago alors qu'on mon père arriva

-Tous va bien ici me demanda alors mon père

-Oui papa, mais je crois qu'on n'avait pas fini le mariage

-Oh, il ne me restait plus qu'à vous dire. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

Drago obéit à ces mots et m'embrassa

-Eh bien vous êtes définitivement mari et femme. Tu sais ce qui te reste a faire Drago

-Oui maître

Mon père sortit de la chambre alors que je regardais Drago pour savoir qu'est ce que voulez dire mon père

-On doit consumer ce soir pour que le mariage soit valider au ministère de la magie

Je fermais les yeux, je savais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire j'allais devoir faire l'amour avec Drago Malefoy


	8. Chapitre 7

chap 7 : retour à Poudlard

Une semaine passa, j'avais consumé mon mariage avec Drago et on était resté au manoir Jedusor. On alla dans la salle de réunion où mon père nous attendait sur son trône caressant Nagini, mon parrain était à côté de lui

-Approchez, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous siffla mon père Avec ton parrain nous avons pris la décision de vous faire retournez à Poudlard toi et Drago

-Vraiment criais je heureuse car je n'ennuyais ici même si Drago était là

-Oui, mais Drago devra te protéger en faisant croire que tu es sa prisonnière, tu n'auras pas le droit à ta baguette en cours, change la en bracelet ou un autre truc pour toujours l'avoir sur toi au cas où. Bon après tu te débrouilles, Poudlard grouille de mangemorts, de plus ton parrain et son fils iront avec vous, ton parrain sera professeur de Potion suit à un petit accident qui à causer la mort de Slughorn, c'est bien triste tu ne trouves pas dit mon père avec un petit sourire son fils rejoindra une des maisons

-D'accord merci papa. Mais j'ai une question c'est quand qu'on part

-Vous allez préparer vos valises et vous partez dans deux heures

-Ok merci encore papa

je sortis avec Drago sur mes talons, je vis mon cousin quand je passais

-Alors cousine tu vas aussi à Poudlard demanda-t-il

-Oui. Tu nous laisse passer, on doit faire nos baguages

Il s'écarta pour nous laisser passer. On monta faire nos baguages puis quand nous eûmes fini, on descendit, mon parrain et Max (son fils) nous attendaient

-Bien puisque vous êtes ici nous pouvons y aller

On transplana à Poudlard, Rogue nous attendait avec McGonagall. Drago me tiens alors le bras pour faire croire que j'étais sa prisonnière

-Enfin vous voilà dit Rogue McGonagall allez donc montrer la chambre de Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger

On suivit McGonagall, pas un seul élève était dans le couloir, Drago me tenait toujours le bras quand McGonagall dit :

-Mr Malefoy lâchez Miss Granger

-Désolez mais non professeur, le maître m'a donné pour mission de la garder auprès de moi vous voyez ce que je veux dire

-Lâchez la tout de suite dit McGonagall en pointant sa baguette sur Drago

Celui ci fit de même avec un petit sourire de coin, c'est à ce moment là que Rogue arriva

-Que se passe-t-il ici, baissez tout de suite cette baguette Minerva

-Non

-Minerva n'envenimait pas les choses vous ne voulez pas qu'il arrive malheur à votre petite protégée

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit grand la bouche avant de baisser sa baguette

-Voilà, tout est arrangé alors, votre appartement est ici. Nous allons vous laisser, vous choisirez votre mot de passe

Il partit en tenant le bras de McGonagall, Drago et moi nous nous retournons vers le tableau qui surplombait le mur

-Mot de passe dit celui-ci

Drago me regarda après avoir avoir lâcher mon bras

-On mets quoi comme mot de passe, princesse

-Que dirais-tu de ténèbres

-Cela me semble bien. Ténèbres dit il alors au tableau

On entra dans notre appartement, notre entre. Le salon était sombre avec deux murs en verts et de autre en noir. Un canapé trônait fièrement devant la cheminée de chaque côté il y avait un fauteuil derrière lui il y avait une table avec chaise noir, un lustre était suspendu propageant une faible lueur rendant atmosphère encore plus mystérieuse et lugubre. La cuisine, elle était sombre comme au manoir Jedusor, les murs était vert foncé avec une cuisine incorporée noire. On monta les escaliers, j'ouvris la première porte, c'était la salle de bain, le carrelage sur les murs étaient bleu nuit et celui de parterre était blanc, dans cette pièce on pouvait remarquer 2 lavabos côte à côte, une douche à l'italienne et une baignoire qui faisait la taille d'une petite piscine. Il y avait une autre porte, je l'ouvris et découvris une chambre spacieuse avec un lit baldaquin avec des draps verts, les murs étaient peints en bleu nuit, deux bureaux étaient contre un mur. Drago arriva et dit

-Eh bien, Rogue a mis la main à la pâte, bon fait quoi princesse ?

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas il est bientôt l'heure de manger

-Tu manges avec moi

-Obliger je suis ta prisonnière mon cher, je dois rester en permanence avec toi

-Dis aussi que cela ne te fais pas plaisir

-Eh bien étant donner que tu me demandes

Il me jeta un regard noir avant de partir

-Oh Drago je rigole. Bien sur que ça me fait plaisir même si je vais devoir supporter Zabini et Parkinson

On alla dans la grande salle, Drago me prit par le bras pour me faire avancer vers la table des Serpentard. Je vis qu'à Gryffondor Ginny me regardait avec des yeux qui voulaient dire qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé, je lui fis un pauvre petit sourire. Drago me fit alors asseoir entre lui et mon cousin qui s'était retrouvé à Serpentard

-Drakichou, pourquoi tu as ramené cette sang de bourbe à notre table ?

-Ferme là Parkinson et arrête de me donner des surnom débile je m'appelle Drago

Après cela, on mangea en silence


	9. Chapitre 8

chap 8 : La vérité à Parkinson et Zabini et dispute

Quand nous eûmes fini, Drago et moi remontions dans notre appartement. Je montais dans notre chambre pour prendre des affaires, puis j'allais dans la salle de bain. Quand je revins Drago était sur le lit avec un magasine de Quidditch

-Intéressant demandais je

-Plus maintenant dit celui-ci en me regardant de haut en bas

-Pervers va

Je me couchais sur le lit alors que Drago vient sur moi, je le repoussais un peu

-Que croyez vous faire Mr Malefoy

-Cela ne se voit pas, j'ai l'intention de faire l'amour à ma femme

-Oh, et si je ne voulais pas dis je en l'embrassant

-Si tu ne voudrais pas, tu ne serais pas en train de m'embrasser

On allait aller plus loin quand quelqu'un cogna contre le portrait de notre appartement. Drago soupira avant de se lever pour aller voir. Je me rhabillais avant de descendre, je vis Drago avec Zabini et Parkinson

-Drakichounet, qu'est ce que fait cette sang de bourbe ici dit Parkinson en me voyant

Sang de bourbe, elle venait de me traiter de sang de bourbe, mes yeux commencèrent à virer au rouge. Je levais ma main vers Parkinson, celle-ci se tient le cou alors qu'elle commençait à devenir toute rouge

-Hermione cria Drago

Je relâchais mon emprise, elle tomba par terre alors que je m'approchais d'elle

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais sang de bourbe Parkinson sinon la prochaine fois je te tue. De plus renseigne toi auprès de tes parents ils te diront que je ne suis pas une sang de bourbe mais la fille de leur maître

Elle écarquilla grand les yeux avec une main sur sa gorge pour se la masser

-Tu... tu es la fille du maître bredouilla Zabini

-Oui Zab dis je en m'asseyant

-Et Weasley fille et mâle et Potter le savent

-Bien sur que non, je suis en mission depuis ma première année à Poudlard, je devais faire semblant d'être amis avec eux

Drago s'assit à côté de moi alors que je pointais les deux fauteuils à Zabini et Parkinson, ils s'assirent

-Mes parents m'ont dit que tu es marié, c'est vrai ? Demanda Zab

-Oui, avec énergumène juste à côté de moi

-Eh se vexa Drago

-D'accord mais que faites vous ici, enfin je veux dire Weasley fille va se doutait de quelque chose

-Non, en public Hermione est ma prisonnière

-Oui et si vous dites mes origines à quelqu'un d'autre, je vous tue compris. Je ne rigole pas je peux vous le dire

-T'inquiète je crois qu'on a compris ce que tu pouvais faire

-Bien alors tout se passera bien dis je

-Cela fais drôle de te voir autrement que l'on te voyait les autres années

-Eh bien moi cela me fais du bien d'être enfin moi même, même si c'est en privé. Bien sinon on dirait qu'on t'a coupé ta langue Parkinson, aurais tu peur de moi ? Souriais je

Parkinson ne répondit pas mais je vis bien dans son regard qu'elle avait peur

-Si tu ne me maltraites plus, je ne te ferais rien, on pourrait même être amie. En tout cas tant que tu ne toucheras pas à mon mari tout ce passera bien pour toi

Je la vis me regarder surprise, alors que je lui souriais elle me le rendit timidement

-Au faite pardon lui dis je amie alors

je lui tendis la main qu'elle sera

-Oui amie dit elle

-Bon c'est pas tout mais demain sera une dure journée dis je donc c'est pas que je veux vous mettre à la porte mais je vous y mets quand même

Je leur fis voir la porte avec un sourire, ils se levèrent puis partirent me laissant seule avec mon mari. Celui-ci vient tout de suite me prendre dans ses bras, il m'embrassa dans le cou je le repoussais

-Dite donc Monsieur Malefoy n'avez vous pas entendu ce que je viens de dire, demain sera une dure journée donc au lit sans discuté

-T'es pas sérieuse

-Si je le suis

-Ton père veut un héritier je te ferais rappeler

-Alors c'est que pour ça que tu veux faire l'amour, pour mon père dis je en le poussant sur le canapé Vas te faire foutre Malefoy

Je commençais à partir quand Malefoy me rattrapa

-Hermione...

-Lâche moi tout de suite Malefoy, moi qui croyais que tu pouvais changer je me suis complètement tromper, tu ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres de mon père comme un bon petit chien-chien. T'es vraiment con

Je dégageais mon bras de sa poigne et partis me coucher. Il me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en soupirant, je fis semblant de dormir

-Si tu savais que je veux vraiment un enfant de toi car je t'aime dit il

Je fus choquée par ce que je venais d'entendre, il m'aimait, je le sentis enlever une mèche de mon visage et poser un baiser sur ma joue, puis il se tourna vers l'autre sens pour dormir me laissant choquer


	10. Chapitre 9 partie 1

chap 9 : Premiers cours (1ère partie)

Le lendemain, je me levais me remémorant ce qui c'était passé hier. Il avait dit m'aimer, je regardais à côté de moi et le vit en train de dormir. Je me levais doucement et partis dans la salle de bain me préparer

Côté de Drago

Je papillonnais des yeux avant de regarder la place vide à côté de moi, je soupirais en me disant que j'avais fait tout capoté comme d'habitude, Hermione avait raison je n'étais qu'un con. A ce moment là elle sortit de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette, j'ouvris grand la bouche, bon sang c'est une bombe enfin je veux dire qu'elle était ravissante. Elle se retourna juste à ce moment là vers moi, nos regards se rencontrèrent, j'allais lui sauter dessus si cela continuer comme ça mais je savais qu'avant je devrais lui demandé pardon. Elle allait partir quand je lui attrapais le bras

-Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas dire ça hier même si c'est vrai ton père veut qu'on fasse un héritier. Non ne me coupe la parole Hermione s'il te plaît, je veux vraiment un enfant de toi, pas pour ton père mais pour moi, pour toi. S'il te plaît laisse moi être père

Je l'a vis ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer, je lui lâchais le bras pour partir me préparer quand elle me dit alors

-Tu veux vraiment un enfant de moi

-Oui plus que tout car je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je... je t'aime Hermione, je sais que se n'est pas se genre de sentiment que tu as pour moi mais je voulais tout de même te le dire

Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de partir m'habiller pour aller en cours

Côté de Hermione

Oh bon sang, il venait de me le dire, il venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. J'eus un petit sourire avant de mettre mes affaires et de l'attendre dans notre salon, il revient quelques minutes plus tard habillé de son uniforme de Serpentard, je soupirai en regardant le mien que je détestais car les couleurs de Gryffondor était présent sur celui-ci. Il me regarda et me fit un petit sourire

-Tu me pardonnes me demanda-t-il

-Bien sur idiot, sinon je ne t'aurais pas laissé m'embrasser, allons y. Oh faite tu sais quel cours on a?

-Oui tu es avec moi dans tout les cours cette année et on a défense contre les forces du mal avec les Carrow et potions avec ton parrain

-Cool, enfin mon dieu que des cours avec des mangemorts dis je en faisant semblant d'être paniquée

-Tu joues très bien la comédie sourit-il

-Eh ouais, attends après 7 ans il faut bien, je crois que je devrais me lancer dans une carrière de comédienne

On partit dans la grande salle à ce moment là Drago me prit par le bras, nous fîmes notre entré et nous dirigeame vers la table des Serpentard sous le regard de Weasleytte. On mangea avant de partir en cours, j'allais aller avec Gryffondor quand Drago me rattrapa

-Tu crois faire quoi là sang de bourbe

-Lâche la Malefoy dit alors Londubat

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur Londubat

Ils levèrent leurs baguettes et se défièrent du regard avant que les Carrow arrivent

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Londubat baissez cette baguette tout de suite, avant que je vous envoie un endoloris

Neville obéit avec réticence puis on entra dans la classe, je partis m'asseoir devant, Drago vient s'asseoir avec moi. Les Carrow commencèrent à faire cour qui traité des sorts interdit

-Tenez, Granger venez ici dit Alecto Carrow

Je me levais et partis vers elle.

-Vous allez nous servir de cobaye dit son frère avec un sourire de coin

Je haussais un sourcil alors que Carrow fille pointa sa baguette sur moi et dit

-Endoloris

Je m'effondrais faisant semblant de crier alors que les Carrow rigolèrent alors que Neville leurs disait d'arrêter, Carrow fille arrêta son sort et m'envoya un impérium qui ne me faisait rien non plus.

-Étrangle Londubat

-Non mione reprends toi dit avec peur Neville alors que je me dirigeais vers lui

Elle annula le sort qui ne me faisait rien quand je fus prête à étranglé Londubat

-Faible, allez vous asseoir Granger, vous viendrez à la fin du cours

Je ne me fis pas prier et retournais m'asseoir auprès de Drago en pensant à ce que j'allais faire à Carrow fille pour m'avoir jeté un endoloris et un impérium. Le cours finit, je me dirigeai vers les jumeaux, Drago resta avec moi alors que tout le monde était parti

-Alors sang de bourbe, tu ne sais pas résister à un endoloris et un impérium. C'est comme ça que tu crois battre le maître

Je la regardais, mes yeux virèrent au rouge exprimant ma colère, je pris le bracelet qui était à mon bras et celui-ci se transforma en ma baguette je la pointais sur Carrow fille alors que les deux pointèrent aussi leurs baguettes sur moi

-Ne me traitaient plus jamais de sang de bourbe Endoloris

Carrow fille le reçut, elle tomba par terre en criant, Carrow mâle voulut me lancer un sort mes avec ma main jeta un sort informulé qui fit venir sa baguette dans ma main. J'enlevais le sort alors que je la regardais par terre

-C'est toi la faible ici car moi je ne fais que semblant, tu n'as plus intérêt à me traiter de sang de bourbe et de m'envoyer de sort car sinon je te tue compris

-Le maître te tuera avant avec Potter

-Le maître comme tu me dis ne feras rien car je suis sa fille dis je en faisant voir mon tatouage

Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux avec peur alors que je retransformais ma baguette en bracelet puis je partis avec Drago


	11. Chapitre 9 partie 2

Chap 9 :Premiers cours (2ème partie)

On arriva juste attend pour le cours de mon parrain. Il ne restait plus que deux places à côté de mon cousin. On partit se mettre à côté de lui

-Bien je suis le professeur Watson, je vais vous enseigner les potions jusqu'à le fin d'année car votre ancien professeur a eu un regrettable accident qui l'a conduit au cimetière dit mon parrain avec un air faussement désolé bien commençons ce cours par l'herbe tue loup qui peut me dire qu'elle est son autre nom ?

Il regarda la classe avant de dire

-Malefoy tiens qu'elle est son autre nom ?

-Aconit ou Napel professeur

-Très bien 10 point pour Serpentard. Bien vous allez me faire un petit résumé sur quand, par qui elle a été découverte et me donner les ingrédients pour la préparer puis quand vous aurez fini chaque table feront une potion de leur choix

On commença à faire notre résumé avant de faire la potion poussos. Mon parrain passa dans les rangs, quand il passa dans le rang de Neville qui était avec Seamus et Dean leur chaudron vola en éclat, je regardais avec un petit sourire mon parrain qui avait les cheveux en l'air et le visage plein de poussière

-Bien 10 point en moins pour Gryffondor, récurvite dit il en pointant sa baguette sur lui Le professeur Rogue m'avait parlé de vous, il avait raison

On continua de faire nos potions. La sonnerie retentit, tout le monde partit manger puis on alla en métamorphose. Drago me prit avec lui pour aller s'asseoir quand McGonagall dit

-Non, non, non, non, Miss Granger allez vous asseoir à côté de Mr Londubat

Je regardais Drago qui me lâcha tout en lançant un regard noir à McGonagall. Je m'assis à côté de Neville

-Tu vas bien mione

-Oui

-On va te sortir de là maintenant tu restes avec nous

Je le regardai comme si il était fou

-Tu n'as pas vu comment est Malefoy Neville, il te laisseras jamais faire

-T'inquiète pas Hermione, je te laisserais pas à Malefoy, de plus où est Harry et Ron

-on s'est fait attrapé par des rafleurs et Harry et Ron ont pu s'échapper mais pas moi. Voldemort m'a donné à Malefoy pour que celui-ci me surveille voilà tout

-Ouais maintenant on est là, tout les Gryffondor sont avec toi, tu restes avec moi on va t'emmener dans la salle sur demande, c'est là qu'on établie la rébellion

-D'accord on fait comment

-A la fin du cours on court tout les deux vers la salle sur demande pendant que les autres Gryffondor retiennent les Serpentard

-Wah ok, on fait ça

Le cours se passa bien même si Drago jetait des regards dans ma direction

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, cela va paraître louche » dis je par télépathie à Drago

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et me fit un petit sourire de coin

« Ah oui Londubat veut me sauver de toi, je vais donc courir avec lui alors fait semblant de vouloir me rattraper mais ne me rattrape pas, j'essayerais de venir te voir ce soir »

Je le vis hocher la tête avant de reporter son attention sur le cours quand cela sonna, j'eus juste le temps de mettre mes affaires dans mon sac avant d'être tirer par Neville. On courut vers la salle sur demande alors que les Gryffondor retenaient les Serpentard. A l'intérieur il y avait des lits de camps, un petit coin cuisine, des salles de bains. Dans un coin il y avait un radio où Colin Crivey transmettait des informations. Neville se tourna vers et moi et me sourit

-Bienvenue au quartier général de l'armée de Dumbledore Hermione. Tu vas resté ici pour ta protection

-D'accord dis je

-Le professeur McGonagall passe quelque fois pour voir si tout va bien, elle te donnera tes cours. Bien il faut que j'y aille, Colin va rester avec toi et il va te montrer ta couchette, on se voit se soir

-Ok

Il partit me laissant seule avec Crivey

-Comment vas tu Hermione, où sont Harry et Ron ?

-Je ne sais pas Colin on a été séparer au manoir Malefoy

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien

-Moi aussi

-Je vais te montrer ton lit


	12. Chapitre 10

Chap 10 : Retrouvaille et nuit

20h arriva Neville arriva avec Ginny et d'autres membres de l'AD. Celle-ci courut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras

-Oh Hermione tu vas bien, Malefoy ne t'as pas fait de mal

-Oui je vais bien

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi

-On s'est fait attraper par des rafleurs, ceux-ci nous ont amenés au manoir Malefoy. Ron et Harry ont été envoyer dans les cachots, alors que moi je me suis retrouvé face au Malefoy et cette cinglée de Lestrange. Elle... elle m'a envoyer plusieurs endoloris- dis je en faisant semblant de pleurer- pour savoir où on avait eu l'épée de Gryffondor

-Oh Hermione dit Weasley fille en me prenant dans ses bras

-C'est.. c'est pas ça le pire, c'était après Voldemort est arrivé, il m'a donné comme esclave à Malefoy junior. Quand il a fait le serment inviolable avec Malefoy, Harry et Ron avec Dobby sont arrivés mais ils n'ont pas pu me reprendre de leur griffe et ils ont dû partir

-Oh bon sang ma pauvre chérie dit elle maintenant tu es avec nous il ne t'arrivera plus rien

-Bien allons dormir demain sera une longue journée car les mangemorts te cherchent Hermione, alors fait attention à toi, ne bouges pas d'ici dit Neville

-Promis Neville

On partit tous se coucher, certains allèrent sur des lits de camps d'autres partirent dans leur dortoir. Je fis semblant de dormir, attendis que tout le monde dorment pour sortir de la salle sur demande pour retrouver Drago. Je voulus emprunter un passage secret mais je vis que celui-ci était garder par un mangemort, je jurai tout bas en me demandant comment j'allais rejoindre Drago sans que tout les mangemorts de Poudlard sachent que je suis la fille de leur maître. J'allais faire demi tour quand une main vient se poser sur ma bouche

-Ce n'est que moi Miss Jedusor dit la voix doucereuse de Rogue

Il enleva sa main, je me retournais vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir

-Vous êtes con ma parole de plus c'est Malefoy maintenant

-Que faites vous ici, les Gryffondor ne devaient pas vous ''protéger''

-J'ai dis à Drago que je viendrais le voir mais on dirait que je ne pourrais pas passer sans faire grillé ma couverture auprès des mangemorts

-Suivez moi, je vais vous amenez à lui

Je suivis Rogue jusqu'à mon appartement, je donnais le mot de passe et vis que Drago était sur le canapé entrain de m'attendre. Il se leva et vient m'embrasser quand il me vit avant de dire :

-Tu m'expliques

-Oh c'est Londubat qui a eu comme idée de me sortir de tes griffes et de me mettre à l'abri

-Ok

-Je crois que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps mais sache que je vais bien

-Je te fais confiance Hermione, tu es l'une des plus grande sorcière du monde, tu es un mage mais fais bien attention à toi car je n'ai aucune envie que ton père me tue

-C'est lui qui à relancer ma mission donc il a rien à dire, mais cette nuit nous appartient Drago. C'est maintenant ou jamais si tu veux un enfant

Il ouvrit grand la bouche sur la quelle j'écrasais mes lèvres pour un baiser sauvage. Il me prit dans ses bras pour nous emmener dans notre chambre, on fit l'amour puis je dus partir, en arrivant dans la salle sur demande tout le monde dormait je partis donc me coucher aussi, sans savoir que quelqu'un ne dormait pas et m'avait vu sortir et entrer

je dormis que 2 heures, puis je me réveillais et sursautais quand je vis deux yeux bleu au dessus de moi

-Bon sang Gin' tu m'as faite peur dis je en posant une main sur mon cœur

-Où étais tu partis ? demanda-t-elle l'air sombre

Je la regardai, me demandant comment elle savait que j'étais sorti et me demandant si je n'étais pas foutu


	13. Chapitre 11

Chap 11 : le retour du héros

je ne pus rien répondre car le portrait qui se trouver au fond de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Neville. Je regardais autour de moi tout le monde étaient levés même s'ils avaient des têtes de déterrer

-Regarder ce que je vous ramène dit Neville

-Pas encore la bouffe d'Abelforth

-Non mieux

Neville se recula laissant apparaître Harry et Ron. Ginny se releva et me lança un regard qui voulait dire on en reparlera avant de sauter au cou d'Harry. Je me levais aussi et allai devant Ron et Harry, ceux-ci relevèrent la tête et me virent

-Hermione crièrent-ils en me prenant dans leur bras

-Tu vas bien demanda Ron

-Oui

-On est désolé mione, on voulait pas t'abandonner mais ils étaient trop nombreux dit Harry

-Je sais Harry ne vous inquiété pas les garçons

-Bon qu'est ce qui vous amènes ici

-On croit que Voldemort à cacher un horcruxes ici dit Potter

-Oh et vous savez qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Dean

-Non

-alors vous savez où il est ?

-Non plus mais on sait que c'est quelque chose qui appartient à un des fondateurs

-Eh bien il y a bien le diadème perdu de Rowena dit Luna

-Oui mais comme son nom l'indique, il est perdu Luna dit Cho

-J'ai fait des recherches sur ça tout à l'heure dis je en trouvant enfin une excuse pour Ginny

Celle-ci me regarda en hochant la tête convaincu que j'avais dû aller à la bibliothèque

-On t'écoute Hermione dit Harry intéresser

-Eh bien le diadème de Serdaigle aurait disparu après une dispute entre Rowena et Helena Serdaigle, donc sûrement que Helena Serdaigle la mit quelque part

-Super mais en quoi cela va nous aider dit Ron en soupirant elle est sûrement morte cette Helena depuis le temps

-Oui elle est morte mais elle est encore ici car Helena Serdaigle est la dame grise, vraiment Ron il faudrait que tu lises "l'histoire de Poudlard', bon sinon il faudrait que tu lui demandes Harry où est le diadème ?

-Tu es une génie Hermione dit il en me prenant dans ses bras

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand un troisième année arriva et dit

-Rogue sait que Harry Potter était à Près-au-Lard il veut nous voir tous dans la grande salle

-alors allons y dit Harry Neville aurais tu un uniforme pour moi et Ron

-Bien sur

On enfila tous notre uniforme et partit dans la grande salle, Rogue monta sur l'estrade avec de chaque côté les Carrow

-Harry Potter aurait été aperçut à Près-au-Lard, il est donc bien entendu que si étudiant ou enseignant portent de l'aide à Mr Potter, il ou elle sera punit d'une manière consistante avec la gravité de son manquement. De plus tout personne trouvait au courant de telle faute qui omettrait de m'en informer sera puni en tant que complice de fait. Et maintenant, si quelqu'un ici présent avait connaissance des aller et venu de monsieur Potter au coure de la soirée, je l'invite à se manifester -dit Rogue en me regardant- à l'instant

C'est à ce moment là que Potter sortit des rangs et alla devant Rogue

-Il semble que vous avez des problèmes de sécurité monsieur le directeur dit Potter alors que l'ordre entra Comment osez vous vous mettre à sa place à près ce que vous avez fait, dites leur comment vous l'avez tué

Rogue sortit alors sa baguette, McGonagall vient se positionné devant Harry. A ce moment là un duel s'engagea, McGonagall lançait des sorts alors que Rogue se protéger avant de transplaner

-Lâche cria-t-elle

Tout le monde commença à crier de joie, jusqu'à ce que la voix de mon père raisonna dans la grande salle

-Amenez moi Harry Potter et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, livrez moi Harry Potter est vous serez récompensé vous avez une heure

McGonagall prit alors la parole

-Allez chercher ce que vous avez à chercher Mr Potter, nous résisterons

-Merci professeur

-Bien miss Granger allez mettre les Serpentard dans leur salle commune


	14. Chapitre 12

Chap 12 : Bataille final ?

J'obéis alors que Harry me donna une baguette. Je la pointais sur les Serpentard en disant

-Allez, allez dans votre salle commune

On alla dans les cachots alors que les Serpentard m'insultèrent, on était devant leur salle commune quand Drago dit

-Ça suffit

Je baissais la baguette et la jetais à Drago en disant

-Je crois que c'est la tienne Drago. Bon on y va nous allons passer par le passage secret derrière le tableau du chevalier catalan, pour rejoindre vos parents

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Granger tu trahis les tiens dit Bulstrode

-Aucunement étant donner que je n'ai jamais été avec eux. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore je suis la fille de votre maître et depuis ma première année ici je suis en mission, mais maintenant celle-ci est terminée car aujourd'hui Potter va mourir.

Les Serpentard crièrent de joie

-EN AVANT ALORS C'EST PARTI

On prit le raccourci du chevalier catalan qui nous mena dans la cabane hurlante. A ce moment là on courut vers la forêt interdit où se trouver mon père et ses mangemorts. Les enfants de mangemorts s'agenouillèrent devant mon père puis se levèrent. Je m'approchais de mon père avec mon mari

-Hermione ma fille comment vas tu ?

-Bien père, crois tu vraiment que Potter va venir ?

-Nous verrons bien

Une heure passa, personne arriva alors mon père décida de donner l'assaut sur Poudlard. Les trolls, les araignées, les loups garous attaquèrent Poudlard suivis par les mangemort moi je restais à côté quand mon père se tenais la tête

-Qu'est ce qui se passe papa demandais je

-Il a détruit un horcruxe, il faut mettre Nagini en sûreté. Va avec Drago la mettre en sûreté au manoir

Je hochais la tête en prenant Nagini sur mes épaules et de transplaner avec mon mari qui avait quelques égratignures au manoir Jedusor. Je fus accueilli par des membres de l'ordre, ils furent surpris de me voir

-Hermione dit Lupin juste devant moi

-Merde dis je

Drago vient se placer devant moi, baguette en main

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire dit Lupin

-Elle nous a trahi tu ne vois donc pas Lupin dit Maugrey

Lupin me regarda comme si il le croyait pas. Moi je regardais mon mari me demandant ce que nous allons faire, je lui pris le bras et transplanais juste à côté de mon père

-Que fais tu là avec Nagini Hermione je t'avais dite de la mettre en sûreté dit mon père

-Sauf que le manoir est rempli de membre de l'ordre et d'auror

-Bien vous restez avec moi, je vais faire une annonce. Mes troupes repliez vous, je vous laisse un heure pour panser vos blessés, Potter je te laisse cette heure pour me rejoindre dans la forêt interdite pour accomplir ta destinée et montrer que tu es bien un Gryffondor sinon je redemanderais à mes troupes d'attaquer. Tu as une heure pas plus

Côté de l'ordre du phénix

Lupin rentra dans la grande salle et cherchant des yeux McGonagall. Quand il la trouva, il se dirigea vers elle suivit par Maugrey

-Minerva je peux vous parlez demanda-t-il

-Je vous écoute Remus

-Je... je crois que... Hermione nous a trahi

-Comment pouvez vous dire ça Remus ? C'est de Miss Granger que vous parlez là

-Eh bien votre chère Granger était avec Malefoy et le serpent de Voldemort au manoir Jedusor jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous voit et transplane dit Maugrey

-C'est pas possible

-Eh pourtant

Plus loin se tenait Harry Potter celui-ci avait entendu la conversation et ne pouvait pas le croire sa meilleure amie soit du côté de Voldemort, c'était impossible. Il secoua la tête sachant qu'il allait devoir accomplir sa destinée dans quelques minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire face à Voldemort. Puis il sentit que c'était l'heure, il tourna les talons pour partir quand Ginny et Ron l'interpellèrent

-Où vas tu Harry ? Demanda la jeune Weasley

-Affronter ma destinée, je ne suis pas un Serpentard, je ne suis pas lâche, il faut que tout s'arrête, aujourd'hui. Maintenant je dois y aller je t'aime Ginny

-Non Harry ne fait pas ça pleura-t-elle

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir pour la forêt interdite

Côté Hermione

On attendit Potter pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix parle

-Maître vous ne croyez pas qu'il faut qu'on recommence la bataille

Mon père se tourna vers elle les yeux rouge sang montrant qu'il était en colère

-Oserais tu me donner un ordre Bellatrix

-Non... non maître pas du tout

-Bien alors tais toi. Hermione je ne veux pas que tu prennes par à cette bataille si elle recommence

-Mais père

-Non Hermione, Drago veille sur elle

-Oui maître dit mon mari

On entendit alors un craquement de branche, on se retourna tous vers la direction du bruit et on découvrit Potter

-Harry Potter, tu es donc venu sourit mon père

Potter ne dit rien et regarda autour de lui jusqu'à s'arrêter sur moi. Drago mit une main protectrice autour de ma taille

-Alors c'est vrai dit il tu nous as trahi

-Par Salazar, je ne vous ai jamais trahis car je n'ai jamais été de votre côté. L'ordre a tué ma mère, tes parents l'ont tué

-Je ne savais pas dit il

-Oui, l'ordre se garde bien de dire certaine chose Potter Dit mon père en pointant sa baguette sur le jeune homme

Potter fit pareille

-Tu vas mourir Potter Avada Kedavra

-Expelliarmus

Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent. Soudain des lumières apparurent laissant place à Lily, James Potter et Sirius Black

-On est là pour toi Harry nous allons t'aider dit Ses parents

Je pointais alors ma baguette sur Potter junior en pensant à ma mère et dis :

-Avada Kedavra

Mon sort rejoignit celui de mon père. Le sort de mort avança plus vers Potter alors que celui-ci tenait sa baguette à 2 mains pour pas la perdre. Une lumière apparut alors à côté de moi, je la regardais et aperçus une femme qui me ressemblait, ma mère. Celle-ci me sourit et dit

-Ensemble

Mon père tourna soudainement la tête à la voix de ma mère

-Éléonore

-Vas y mon amour, allez y tous les deux vous êtes plus fort que l'ordre au grand complet

Notre sort s'intensifit jusqu'à toucher Potter, celui-ci fit un vole-plané avant de tomber raide mort


	15. Chapitre 13

chap 13 : fin d'une ère

Mon père envoya Drago vérifier que Potter était mort alors que les âmes des Potter, de Black et de ma mère disparaissaient. Mon mari se leva après avoir vérifier le pouls de Potter

-Alors demanda mon père

-Mort maître dit celui-ci en m'enlaçant

Mon père commença à rire

-Potter est mort ah ah ah

Il leva sa baguette au ciel et invoqua la marque des ténèbres dans celui-cil. Il demanda à un des mangemort de prendre Potter dans ses bras, on partit dans la cour de Poudlard. Tout les membres de l'ordre étaient là, le mangemort jeta Potter par terre

-Harry cria Weaslette

Elle courra vers lui

-Non dit elle

Elle commença à pleurer et me regarda

-Comment as tu pu faire ça ? Comment tu as pu laissé ça arriver ?

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire de coin, alors que mon père dit :

-Votre héro est mort alors maintenant, vous choisissez, rejoignez moi ou mourrez

-Plutôt mourir que vous rejoindre espèce de face de serpent cria Ginny Weasley

-Bien tu vas mourir alors dit mon père

-Non père dis je en baissant la baguette de mon père

-Comment ? Serais tu entrain de me défier ?

-Non père, je dis juste qu'ils seront mieux comme esclave, cela sera bien pire que la mort

-Oh ma fille, je te reconnais bien là, tu es bien ma fille. Attrapez les ! Cria mon père à ses mangemorts

Les mangemorts obéirent alors que les membres de l'ordre s'enfuyaient ainsi que les aurors

-Allons y, on rentre, laissons les faire dit mon père

Drago passa un bras autour de ma taille et on partit au manoir Jedusor. Quand on arriva là bas, on le vit entrain de brûler, j'ouvris grand les yeux d'horreur

-Non murmurais je

Mon père lança un aguamenti, on fit pareil avec Drago. Au bout d'une demi heure, le feu fut éteint. Je regardais le manoir a moitié carbonisé devant moi, mon père mit une main sur mon épaule

-Ça va aller Hermione, on va le reconstruire

-Non, ça va pas tout les souvenirs de maman sont brûlés dis je en m'écroulant par terre et pleurant

Les mangemorts arrivèrent à ce moment là avec les prisonniers et virent le manoir ravagé. Je me relevais alors essuyant mes larmes avant de regarder les prisonniers, je vis alors Lupin permit eux. Je m'avançais vers lui alors qu'il avait un sourire carnassier et me dit

-Tu ne trouves pas que ce manoir est plus beau qu'avant

-Enfoiré tu savais qu'il y a ait des choses qui appartenaient à ma mère à l'intérieur criais je Endoloris

Lupin hurla par terre, se tordant de douleur, Thonks cria alors

-Arrête tu vas le tuer

-Je m'en fiches complètement

-Tu es donc sans cœur comme lui dit elle en regardant mon père

Je la regardais avant de dire

-Ça dépend avec qui je parle, on fait quoi d'eux père demandais je

-Qu'on les emmène a Azkaban et qu'on les fasse surveiller. Nous avons pas encore terminé notre mission. Il faut prendre le ministère maintenant, puis nous fêterons comme il se doit notre victoire. Hermione, Drago allez au manoir Malefoy et restez y en attendant que nous soyons revenu

-Bien père, fais attention à toi, il reste encore des membres de l'ordre qui sont en liberté dis je en le prenant dans mes bras

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ma fille, allez vas

Je partis dans les bras de mon mari qui transplana au manoir Malefoy. On attendit au moins 2 heures avant que nos parents réapparaissent avec le sourire

-Le ministère est entre nos mains maintenant nous avons gagné dit mon père

On fit la fête jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avant de partir se coucher car une ère venait de prendre fin mais une autre commençait, je suis Hermione Éléonore Jedusor Malefoy fille de Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort celui qui allait devenir le maître du monde

* * *

Eh voilà voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous a plus


	16. Epilogue

Épilogue

11 ans passèrent, mon père était devenu le maître du monde avec difficulté mais il avait réussi, quand à moi j'étais toujours mariée à Drago et nous avons deux enfants un garçon de 10 ans qui était le portrait craché de son père blond au yeux bleu du nom de Scorpius et une petite fille de 7 ans qui me ressemblait en tout point même cheveux brun broussailleux, ainsi que des yeux noisette, elle se prénommait Alice. Au moment où je vous parle, je suis sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 car Scorpius allait faire sa première entrée à Poudlard. Il avait très confiance en lui, disant qu'il allait aller à Serpentard comme toute la famille, ce qui me fit sourire alors que Drago regardait notre fils avec fierté. Le train siffla, on fit une dernière accolade à notre fils avant de le laisser partir en lui faisant promettre de nous écrire après la répartition ainsi que toute les semaines. Le train partit nous laissant seuls sur le quai, on décida donc de rentrée chez nous et attendre le soir pour avoir des nouvelles de notre fils. On reçut une lettre vers 22h Scorpius disait qu'il était à Serpentard et que dans le train il s'était fait deux amis qui se prénommés Alec Dolohov et Lucie Raven. Mon cousin lui se maria avec Pansy, ils eurent un garçon du nom de Thomas, quand à mon parrain il fit la rencontre de Elea Malefoy la sœur de Lucius, ils se marièrent et eurent une petite fille de 11 ans du nom de Éléonore en hommage à ma mère

A la fin de leur 7éme années Lucie et Scorpius se marièrent et nous apprîmes que nous allions être grands parents quand à Alice elle sortait avec Alec mais ça Drago ne le savait pas encore car sinon il aurait soit fait une crise cardiaque car son bébé, sa toute petite comme il disait si bien, sortait avec un garçon, soit il aurait tenté de mettre fin aux jours de ce pauvre Alec. Quand à moi je venais de prendre la suite de mon père pour gouverné le monde car il voulait prendre sa retraite comme il disait et profitait entièrement de ses petits enfants. Bien voilà vous connaissez mon histoire maintenant, la vie de la fille des ténèbres, du seigneur des ténèbres, sur ceux je vous laisse, je vais retrouver mes enfants et mon mari

The End

* * *

Eh voilà c'est la fin, je souhaiterais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont suivie et j'aimerais aussi remercier Aurelie Malfoy tout tes commentaires m'ont fait plaisir.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus et je vous dis à la prochaine pour une nouvelle fiction


End file.
